Just Kiss the D8mn Girl!
by Lady Lokari
Summary: A cute and fluffy TavVris one-shot based on Disney's 'The Little Mermaid'. Specifically the "Kiss de Girl" scene/song. Rated T to be safe.


**(Author's Note) I wrote this one a year or so ago and its not really a favorite piece. I had been watching The Little Mermaid and was in the mood for writing, so I wrote this hunk of junk in less than 2 hours. I was really into TavVris at the time, but I'm not really into it anymore. Anyways, it was cute and fluffy, so I've decided to put it back on here. No hate please, I'm rather sensitive on any Homestuck topics.**

* * *

On a particularly quiet summer's evening, a boat glided along the exceptionally calm waters of a small lake. The person rowing the boat was a young man with jet black, rather messy hair, tanned skin and bronze eyes. Across from him sat a beautiful young lady with equally black hair, a very fair complexion and cerulean eyes.

The woman sat very straight and tall, and seemed very confident. By contrast, the man sat in a slightly crouched manner. His body language and his expression clearly revealed the fact that he was nervous and rather intimidated by the woman. He liked this girl very much, but he didn't know how to even talk with her. When they first met, she motioned that she couldn't speak. He thought it was rather strange, but he didn't ask about it after that.

She was rather moody, switching from excited happiness to an intense rage, and back again. At the moment, she seemed upset at the moment, but nothing like the anger he had witnessed the night before. A normal person would be scared by the way she destroyed her pillow, but something about it intrigued him. He wanted to be the one to tame that fire, to quell her rage and make her happy.

The girl watched him and sighed. He was a timorous excuse of a man. No sense of adventure, hardly a dashing prince like his appearance insinuated. But she couldn't help loving him. As timid as he was, she was somehow able to see past that. She could see a great man, trying to fight his way past the wall he had put up around himself.

They both noticed a large black fish swim by, but only he noticed the look it seemed to throw at him.

The girl returned to her thoughts as he stared after the fish. _Oh Tavros..._ she thought. _Why can't you just man up and kiss me? Then I would be finally be able to say how I feel..._ She cocked her head slightly, listening intently. Was that...Music? _No, there's no one out on the lake besides us_. Tavros noticed it too, though he dismissed it immediately.

The girl watched the ripples in the water for a few minutes, until movement caught her eye. Tavros had straightened up and was watching her. He felt the need to look at her more carefully. He watched her study the ripples and tried to interpret her body language. When she looked up at him, he quickly looked away.

When she looked away, he noticed the sad look in her eyes and the way her posture dropped ever so slightly. Was she expecting him to do something?

She raised her eyes from her study of the boards of the rowboat and looked at him again. When he stood his ground and looked back at her, she smiled, hopeful again. He returned her smile with a rather timid half-grin.

He leaned forward slightly. He wanted to be close to her. She leaned in as well. This surprised him and he quickly pulled back, pulling the oars back as an excuse. She turned her head away, looking pissed as hell. To keep her thoughts from turning sour, he decided to ask her a question.

"What's your name? I feel bad not being able to call you by name... but I forgot, you can't speak... Perhaps, maybe... I could guess it?"

She nodded vigorously. He chuckled and left the oars at rest for a moment. "Is it... Mildra?" The woman wrinkled her nose and shook her head as a response.

"Haha, alright that is definitely a 'No'. How about Kilaea?" She shook her head again.

As the pair passed under a tree, a white spider lowered itself on a strand of spider silk. It whispered a name into Tavros' ear and he looked confused for a moment. Then he said, "Vriska?"

She smiled widely and nodded. He smiled back, less fearful now that he knew her name. "Vriska... That's a beautiful name... For a beautiful woman." He smiled shyly again. She blushed and looked away to hide it.

He indirectly rowed them into a small grotto, where they got caught in a mysterious eddy.

They smiled at each other and Tavros took her hands into his own. He looked down for a moment, unsure, but then he resolved that is was now or never. He had to reveal his flushed feelings for her before she decided he wasn't worth her time. She had leaned in to look at his face when he looked down, so he took the chance and moved quickly.

Their kiss lasted a few long moments, then they broke apart. He smiled nervously at Vriska, who still looked surprised. Surprised, but happy, he thought. Unexpectedly, a bright blue light swirled down from above. It circled around Vriska before melting into her throat.

"Tavros?" She spoke, unsure if her voice would sound out. "Oh!" she said in surprise when it did.

"Vriska! You can talk!" he smiled widely.

"I couldn't before because I was cursed by the Spider Queen to never speak a word. She was jealous of my beauty and voice. So she took away my voice when she couldn't take my beauty."

"Vriska... I wanted to tell you. I've been flushed for you since I first saw you. I just didn't know how to say it."

"And I've been flushed for you since I saw you." She smiled back. She surprised him by kissing him again. He jumped slightly, then kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace.


End file.
